


Jealousy is an odd thing

by PeachyyDespaiir



Category: sleepycabin, sleepycast
Genre: Drunk pouty niall, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepycabin - Freeform, comfort??, light teasing, minor argument, sleepycast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyDespaiir/pseuds/PeachyyDespaiir
Summary: Random shit i came up with months ago, probably won’t finish it so y’all can just have the unfinished version and make up an ending for yourself:))
Relationships: Niall murray/Stampertv
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy is an odd thing

Niall had spent the entire day home, just laying on the couch waiting for stamper to get back from his errands. He’d been watching all sorts of shit on YouTube for hours and like any other person, he’d gotten a slight headache from the constant sound of it. He turned it off. It was quiet, but it felt good to have some silence. The only sound he heard was the clock ticking, soft ticks every second. It was 10:32 pm. 

“He should be home soon, about an hour”

He realized he’d been drinking a bit, first a coffee in the morning, although he wasn’t a fan of the coffee stamper had, it was better than nothing. Later along the day he’d grabbed himself a couple of beers and a shot of vodka, he was pleasantly tipsy but not the crazy I could do anything I want type of tipsy. He wasn’t exactly a lightweight drinker so the beer didn’t do much but the vodka had gotten a part of him drunk. He felt relaxed. He had to admit that he missed stamper, even tho he’d only been gone for a couple of hours. He missed his friend. In Niall’s head it felt like he’d been gone a whole week. 

Most People saw stamper as a tough guy, a guy who didn’t take shit from anyone and ignored any sort of negative comment towards him. Like nothing bothered him since he’d push it to the side and move on with his life. But Niall knew him better than most people, he knew that stamper could be a sweetheart if he wanted to. they’ve had late night talks that could end with them both admitting embarrassing things, but none of them were the type to judge one another for any of it. They could have a friendly cuddle session while watching a tv show that bored the living shit out of them, but were too comfortable and lazy to change the channel. 

Before he knew it he’d grabbed himself the bottle of vodka and downed half of it. By the time the clock had hit 11:30 Niall was a drunk, horny mess laughing at himself whenever he thought he said something funny.

“I’m probably the most attractive man on the planet, no wonder stamper loves me” he laughed at himself and felt proud, taking another swig of the almost empty bottle of vodka.

He heard talking outside the front door, smiling and knowing that stamper had finally come home. “Stampyyyy!” He rested his arms on the kitchen counter smiling like a big idiot waiting for his beloved friend to open the door.

“Aight I’ll call you later, sweetheart” 

The smile on Niall’s face slowly faded into a blank stare. “Who’s that?” He furrowed his brows hoping what he thought, was the wrong answer. 

some chick he met   
“some chick I met” 

A feeling of dread passed through his entire body, he felt sick and wanted to just walk out of the room, get his stuff and go somewhere else. Anywhere else than where he was now.

Stamper could easily tell that Niall was drunk. He’d be sensitive to things like other people being physically close with him. It made niall feel sick. 

“I see you let yourself too a couple of drinks while I was out, huh?” He put on an awkward smile, hoping Niall would move on with the conversation. 

“Don’t change the subject, Who was that?”

“I told you, she’s just some chick I met while I was out, what’s the problem?” 

“The problem is that I want you to myself you asshole!” 

Stamper raised his brows at him, realizing that he was actually hurt by the fact that he’d been out with another girl all day. 

“Listen niall, you’re drunk you don’t know what you’re talking about”

“I might be drunk but I’m not stupid, I love you! An-and I’ll admit, I hate seeing you with other girls, it hurts me more than It should. god dammit” 

Stamper walked up to Niall and grabbed his hands “Listen here dipshit, I love you, and you know that. But she’s just a girl, I met her today. She doesn’t mean anything okay? You need to go to bed you’re drunk out of your mind” 

Niall didn’t say anything. He knew he was drunk, but he liked stamper, a lot. Maybe more than he should but he couldn’t help it. Stamper was always kind to him, he always helped him if needed, he felt safe with stamper.

He looked stamper with a hurt look on his face, stamper looked even more concerned than before. 

“Do you mean it” 

“Mean what?”

“What you said. that you love me.”

“Of course I do, why would I lie about that?”

“I don’t know, maybe to make me feel better”

“Well. did it work?”

Niall blushes as he noticed stamper moving his hands down to his hips, squeezing them softly. He tried pushing away from stamper but a part of him wanted to stay. Stay like this for hours

“You get quite sensitive when you’re drunk don’t you?”

“Yeah, like you’d know”

“Both emotionally and physically?”

Niall opened his mouth, as to say something. Probably another mean comment to make stamper feel bad. but quickly shut it and tried looking anywhere else but at the other man. Yeah, he enjoyed stampers hands on his hips but that didn’t change the fact that he was still angry at him.

“I can tell by the good ol’ hard on in your pants, nially. you’re not fooling anyone. You get a kick out of this don’t you? You sorta’ like fighting with me”

Naill was too damn embarrassed to move, why the hell was this making him hard? Yeah, he’s been horny for awhile but that’s just cause he’s drunk. Right?

“You wish asshole”

Stamper laughed at his petty little replies 

“Why does it matter. You said it yourself I’m just drunk. Don’t give yourself too much credit”

Stamper gave his hips another, yet harder squeeze and a soft smile to try and make Niall smile back, he got that Niall was upset and that was fair, and he wanted Niall to cheer up so they could move on from this. But it didn’t seem to work the way he planned. So he decided to try something else. He let go of Niall’s hips and cupped his face with his hands, he felt Niall leaning into it. assuming he enjoyed it, stamper gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Niall tried grasping onto what had just happened. Cause this was new. Very new but Niall wanted more of it. Having stampers warm hands cupping his face made him feel safe, and just the quick kiss he got made his entire body turn to jelly. He grabbed stampers shirt and kissed him, longer than the first time. 

They had kissed on multiple occasions before, for the sake of making others laugh or just cause of a dumb dare they had gotten. But something was very different. The other times the kiss didn’t feel like anything but this time Niall was all butterflies. his entire body felt like he’d been electrocuted. His cheeks were on fire and he loved it. 

“So, you forgive me?”

“Mmmnot yet” he gave him a seductive smile and stamper quickly understood what he wanted.


End file.
